Getting near you while you get farther away from me
by ZeroRei00
Summary: A Journey of two girls, traveling the continent Mavel to stop the resurrection of a Great Evil. My first Fic!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my prototype-ish Fanfic. I hope you like it and if you see anything that I can improve upon, please don't hesitate on reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones is owned by Nintendo. Any characters except My OC's are Nintendo's.  
**

Prologue: A Brave new girl

**_[Scene: A field near a Village in Renais]_**

_'Ahhhh. A good place to rest and relax after all of the hard work.' Thought someone_

_*poke* *poke*_

_'Ow! That hurt.'_

"Hey! Stop it!"_ says a girl which looked no more than 8 years old_

_*poke* *poke*_

"I SAID STOP IT!" _*tears are starting to form*_

"Ok. Ok. C'mon don't cry…I'll stop as soon…...as soon as you give my cape back." _said a boy which look like 9 or 10 years old_

"WHAT?" _*wipes of the tears*_ "I didn't get your cape. You must have left it in my house again!"

"Hmmm…..Now that you mention it…" _the boy thought_ "I…..uhhh may have left it there…..hehe"_ *the boy laughs*_

"Agghhhh. Why do you keep forgetting where you put your hat and the keep blaming me-"

_The girl was caught off by the sounds of metal clashing_

"What was that?" _the boy asked no one in particular_

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of that."

_The girl grabbed her wooden bow and the boy grab his slim iron sword then headed to the direction of the sound._

**_[Scene Change: Dirt Road near the Village]_**

"Gah! Why did the boss want this petite girl" _said a rugged man as he was killing border guards_

"Arrggg!" _said another rugged man_

"Pete! Grr now you made me mad idiots!" _says the rugged man as he slices two more guards _"No one messes with 'Marc the ripper'! Bwahahahaha!" _the man called Marc laughed_

_*huff* *huff*_

_The girl and boy ran and hid in a forest near the road and saw a lone caravan with a lot of dead bodies _

"Oh no what happened?" _the girl whispered to the boy_

"I….I think that guy killed the guards….maybe he's an outlaw." _The boy answered_ "Let's get closer."

"W-WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" _the girl screamed_

"Shhh. shhh. He might find-"_ The boy noticed that the man was gone _"-us. Where is he?"_ as he said that the girl hid behind a nearby tree_

_*chuckle*_ ""He's" right here." _The man called Marc said as he grabbed the boy_ "Do you know that it's rude to spy on someone?" _then he punched the boy_

_*thud*_ "Who are you to lecture me?" _The boy said as he got up and looked at him_

"Hmmpp. You have no respect!" _Marc punched the boy again_

_*thud*_ the boy stood up again and said "Grr. Strong-" _he unsheathed his sword "but I won't lose." and charged at the man_

_*clang*_ "Heh. You think you can out-match me? THINK AGAIN!" _screamed Marc as he countered and sliced the boy_

_The boy noticed the girl looking at the situation behind the tree and said_ "NO! Stay away, R-" _he tried to get attention from the girl but his head was cut off by Marc_

"Heh. Too weak, too untrained, too naïve and too stupid. Easily killed by me, Marc the Ripper. BWAHAHAHAHA!" _Marc laughed_

"AARON!" _screamed the girl as she witnessed the beheading of the boy and then began to cry_

Marc readied his sword as he saw the girl "Another one? In a hurry to die? Well then come and get so-" _Marc was interrupted by an long sword through his head_

"Hmmp! That takes care of you." _Said a woman which look like she is in her mid-late 20's_

"Mommy!" _said the girl as she was running towards her Mother_

"Rei! What happened? Are you hurt?" _then the woman looked at the dead bandit_ "And where did this bandit come from?" _the woman hugged and comforted her daughter_ "I thought the border guards where-" _the woman stopped as she noticed a familiar figure, her daughter's friend lying, dead_ "Oh my…..Aaron…he was such a nice boy too."

"Hmmm." _The woman noticed the caravan and got closer to it and noticed a girl, which looked no more than 6 years old, tied in the caravan_

"Mommy?" Rei wiped her tears and walked up to her mother "Mommy who's that?" she pointed to the girl

"Sweetie, I don't know but-" she looked closer to the girl and noticed something then turned to her daughter and said "Sweetie can you untie her while I…..take care of something?"

"Ok, Mommy." Rei began untying the girl and then looked at her mother looking at the rotting bodies and then her mother said softly "May you all take refuge in heaven."

Rei finished untying the girl and asked her "Where do you live? Where are you parents? Who are you?" then the girl hugged her

The girl finally spoke "Ummm…..ummm…" Rei noticed that the girl was nervous and said "Its ok." as she was brushing the girl's greenish blue hair then the girl asked "A-are you the ones who kidnapped me?" Rei and her mother shook their heads then asked her the same questions again

"I…..I…I don't remember" was the girl's answer then Rei had an idea "Since you don't remember why not be my younger sister….." she turned to her mother and asked "if it's ok for you mom" her mother nodded and said "Well I do love having another daughter _*chuckle*_ and all you need now is a name." her mother pause and then "Ah ha! You are now Alice, welcome to the family" she smiled at her new daughter then Alice hugged her new mother "Thank you! Thank you! Umm….ummm."

"Rosa or I would prefer if you call me 'Mommy' or 'Mom'" she answered

"Ok then, Mommy!" Alice smiled then Rosa put a white necklace around her "There now you look wonderful…..except for the slave clothes of course" Alice blushed a little

"Ok then, you two lets go home" Rosa and the two girls walked to the village

**_[Scene Change: In a house in the Village]_**

"You two wait for me, I'll…..go talk to A-errmm his mother" she noticed Rei and predicted that she would cry again then she said "Alice will you comfort you sister?"

"OK Mommy but please return home quickly" Rosa nodded and left the two

_As soon as Rosa left Rei began to cry as she predicted_

"Sis? Why are you crying? Is something the wrong?"

_Rei kept crying until Alice asked again_

"Sis. Is it about the dead bodies near the village?"

_Stunned Rei stopped crying and asked_ "H-how do you know?"

"Ummm…..I saw a lot of dead bodies there so I thought you were crying for them?"

_Rei wiped of her tears and began say something to Alice _"Alice, you're right and wrong" _she saw her sister confused _"I-I wasn't crying for all of them just a single person…..a one of a kind of friend…..a great best friend."

"Ohh….." _was her only response_

_A few months past_

**_[Scene Change: Same house but in autumn]_**

_Rei began to walk towards her mother to ask of something_

"Mommy?" she asked

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you train me?" _dumbfounded she would ask why she would think of that request but was cut off _"Mommy. If you're thinking why it is because I…I don't want to be weak I want to protect you and Alice. I- want to protect the good people, just like daddy"

"Rei…."_ Rosa thought for a minute then said _"Ok, sweetie but please promise me that if ever you go on a journey please take your sister with you and you two would travel to learn and to help other people in need and promise me that both of you would take care of each other, ok?"

"OK. I promise."

"Good, now let's begin with your first lesson; analyzing the enemy; how they move and which direction will they attack from." _Rosa grabbed a fallen branch and got into a fighting stance_

_After a few years of training the girl that once was weak and a crybaby was no more _

**_[Scene Change: Same Village but a few years later]_**

_Rosa woke up upon hearing the village's crier saying 'THE GRADO FORCES ARE COMING! THE GRADO FORCES ARE COMING!'_

_Rosa woke up her daughters then began to explain the situation and then gave Rei the family heirloom, a magnificent long sword the one which was used to kill the outlaw years earlier_

"Mommy? Why are you giving me this?" _Rei asked_

"No more questions now hurry, get to the palace and warn the king that the Grado forces have begun attacking."

"But-but Mommy we can't leave you here!" _Alice said_

_Rosa shooed her daughters and then after they were far away from the village she began to negotiate with the forces into leaving the village_

End Prologue.

**Character Profile:**

First Name: Rei

Middle Name or Middle Initial: Asaki

Last Name: Hikari

Age: 8(at the prologue's start) 15(by the end)

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Hair Color: Dirty Blone

Class and Weapons: Archer/Tactician Hybrid. Uses Bows and Swords (Prefers: _The family heirloom_)

Quotes: "I shall and will not ever lose."

First Name: Alice

Middle Name or Middle Initial: Asaki

Last Name: Hikari

Age: Unknown

Eye Color: Unknown

Hair Color: Unknown

Class and Weapons: Unknown

Quotes: "May the heavens forgive thy soul."

First Name: Rosa

Middle Name or Middle Initial: Shiro

Last Name: Hikari

Age: 24-27

Eye Color: Crimson Red

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Class and Weapons: Swordswoman/Grandmaster Hybrid. Uses Swords, Bows and Tomes

Quotes: "May I be guided by this light."

**I may update really slow so bear with me. And again please let me know if I have something to improve on.**

**Update October 17, 2013 10:56 PM: Added Disclaimer, Fixed Summary(Somewhat) and Added more Character Info**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ahh a new chapter already? You might ask but still remember this is a prototype-ish fic I might not be satisfied with what I've done so far but I will update the chapters **

**Chapter 1: The first real test; escaping from the army**

_*huff* *huff*_

_'Are we far away from the village?' Rei asked herself then she looked at the map to find which path leads to the palace_

_'Ohh… we're near the palace than I first expected…and that means…oh no'_

_"Alice! Let's move quickly we have no time to lose." _

_"Ok Sis but wa-" Alice was too late her sister already tripped "-tch out… I should have warn you sooner, I'm sorry Sis" Rei stood up "Its ok. I'm fine see?" Rei pointed to herself "Now let's move." then they went on to the palace_

_As soon as the two saw the palace they saw the palace in siege and then saw two figures running away from a man on a Wyvern _

_"Such terrible wounds, and still he holds to his duty? How entertaining. Fly away, little man. Fly away. Try to outrun death. More time to savor the hunt... and the kill." The knight in purple armor said to the two figures running_

_"Oh no we're too late let's warn the ummm…" Rei searched for her map "Frelia?" Alice asked "Yes, umm let's warn the Frelians."_

**_[Scene Change: Near the Frelian Border]_**

_As soon as the two made it to the passage to the Frelian Border they noticed the two figures earlier a closer look to the figure on the right, was a heavily armored Paladin and the figure on the left looked like a woman then they heard them talking_

"Princess, are you injured?" _The Paladin said _

'_Princess? Wait is that Princess Eirika that mom used to talk about?' Rei thought_

"What? Oh, no... I'm fine, Seth." _Said the supposed princess _"But you look so pale..." _said the paladin which is known as Seth_

"I'm fine... Fine. ...This is war, isn't it? It's not at all like the games I used to play with my brother or Lyon. I never thought- I didn't know it would be this...savage. Are words useless? Is strength all that matters? It's so sad... Why would the Grado Empire do this? To what end would they start a war?"

"Princess..."

"...Don't worry, Seth. I won't give in to sorrow. Let's get moving. I'm not broken, and I won't stop until I see Renais restored. I won't stop until I'm reunited with my father and brother."

_Alice thought for a moment then asked Rei _"Should we go with them? I think they're going to Frelia too and the man-" _Alice pointed to Seth _"-looks like he's hurt."

"Well….alright let's go and ask them if we can come and help them." _Rei said as they began to run to the two people hoping to catch up with them but as soon as they caught up Seth unsheathed his Silver Sword and asked _"Who are you two? Are you associated with the Gradian army?"

"P-please Good Knight, p-please d-don't hurt us." _Alice said as she hid behind Rei_ "We mean no harm, we are Renians. My name is Rei, Rei Hikari and-" _Rei points to her sister who was behind her _"this is my younger sister Alice. We had come to warn the king about the Gradians but unfortunately-" _She looked at the burning palace then back at the two_ "-we saw the palace in siege so we thought if we could warn the Frelian king about this they would be prepared."

"Seth. Lower your weapon I see that they mean no harm." _She commanded _"My name is Eirika I am the princess of Renais and this is Sir Seth the General of the Knights of Renais. We too also want to warn the Frelian king about the Grado forces attacking. If you want you could come with us." _Rei nodded as she said _"Yes, we would like that and if you require an able fighter and a capable tactician, I am of service as a thank you for letting us travel with you."

"A tactician?" _the princess asked "_Yes, Princess Eirika." _Rei replied _"Eirika is fine, but what does a tactician do?" _the princess asked again _"Ummm…ummm… a tactician is someone who….who has a grasp of the situation and plans out a strategy to keep their forces safe and to defeat their enemies."

"Well it is good to know that you would keep all of us safe."

"May I ask why have you brought your sister with you even though she might get hurt?" _Seth asked_

"Umm…ummm…it is…it is…it is because our mother said to me that if I would travel I would travel with Alice, protecting each other while also helping others in our own way" _Rei explained_

"Anyways let hurry to the Frelia or else the Gradian forces might attack Frelia any moment now." _Alice said then turned to Rei and whispered _"Sis, I have a bad feeling that we might have a battle as soon as we get to the border…."

"Don't worry I'm here remember ill protect you if it's the last thing I do." _Rei said with a smile assuring that they would be fine_

"Ummm…Sir Seth?" _Rei asked _"Yes?"

"Ummm…what is Frelia famous for I mean what are their strengths? Since it's my and Alice's first time to travel away from home and I want to learn about the strengths of the nation to improve my strategies."

"Well-" _Seth began _"Frelia is a nation with pride of its Pegasus, they have the strongest Pegasus knights capable attacking swiftly and quickly getting out of a bad situation." _Then Rei thought and was about to ask what are Pegasus _"If you are going to ask about what are Pegasi, they are winged horses they are strong against Magic but are weak to archers."

"Ohhh. Thank you Sir Seth. It was quite helpful." _She smiled at Seth_

"Umm…h-here-" _Alice gives Seth an Elixir _"-t..that would treat your wound"_ she pointed to a bloodied hole in his armor_

"Thank you, you are truly a kind girl." _Seth smiled at her _

_'Innocence.' Seth thought _

_Our heroes cross the bridge and went on to Frelia as quickly as they can to warn the king but they would soon find out that they were already too late the Gradian forces have reached the border 'Mulan' first and seized it_

End of Chapter 1.

**A/N: You might see that Alice doesn't say anything much but I'll fix that someday if I could think of a better dialogue for her…**

**And there you go the finished first chapter which comprises the Prologue of the game in the next one the chapter I would make it longer**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the very-very-very (well you get the point) late update. I was mostly focused on my studies and projects that I forgot about this fanfic. I am Really Truly and Deeply sorry.**

**Chapter 2: Where is the hope?**

_As we return to the story, our heroes have reached a hill to see whether the Gradian forces had already arrived or not_

**_[Scene: A hill near the castle]_**

"Hmmmm…" _Rei looked around the place and it seems to be safe until she saw a squad of red armored men _"Ummm…Pri-err Eirika, Sir Seth I think we are too late; I see a lot of red armored men coming towards the border castle."

"We are too late. We must hurry to the castle, we have no time to lose."

"Wait Seth we mustn't ignore the situation." _The princess then looked at Rei and Alice then looked back at Seth_ "We all saw what happened to Renais, to the people that suffered because of the Gradian soldiers. Their homes were destroyed, possessions that were stolen, women kidnapped and to those who resisted them where executed without question and without hesitation." _As she said that the two girls were terrified, since their only mother was, in a way, resisting the occupation of the Grado soldiers_

"…" _Silence was Seth's answer but then the princess said _"Please Seth, I will not allow what happened to Renais happen here. I cannot bear to see more people harmed by Grado's atrocities." _After she said that there was silence for only a moment_

"Alright Princess. I understand. Perhaps we can liberate Mulan. However-" _Seth then took a short look to Rei and Alice then back to the princess _"-we must be cautious. Alice cannot fight she is too young, Rei, even though she may know how to fight, she might not have much experience in the battlefield and most importantly your people need you princess."

"Of course, Seth. Now come on, let us go!"

"Wait! We can't rush in without a plan." _Rei said_

"Well then, come up with a plan as we are rushing to the border." _Seth said as he was helping Rei and Alice get on his horse which apparently is not weighed down by the four people_

**_[Scene Change: The castle Mulan]_**

"Commander Breguet, an enemy mercenary appears to be fortifying its position in the castle." _A soldier said pointing at the mercenary_

"Hmph. They're tenacious, but they have no hope of stopping our advance." _A man in heavy armor named Breguet said_

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Ha! Orders? You just stand here and watch. I'll crush them myself!" _He said_ "As you command, sir." _He said as he killed the mercenary and then entered the castle_

**_[Scene Change: Inside the castle Mulan]_**

"St-stop right there!" _Breguet then looked at a girl _"Call off your forces and turn back, or you'll have me to deal with!" _The blue haired girl said_

"Is that so? And who might you be?"

"Who-? I am Tana, Princess of Frelia. I will not permit you to abuse my country any longer." _The girl named Tana said _

"Frelia's royal brat, huh? Well that's convenient…heh."

"Leave this castle immediately. If you harm me, my father and brother will chase you to the earth's end."

"Yes, I've heard how King Hayden dotes on his precious little daughter. Let's see how true that is. You'll make us a fine hostage, my dear." _Then he looked at the soldier near him_ "Seize the girl and lock her up!"

"Sir! _*salute*_ Right away, sir!"

"No! Let! Me! Go!" _She screamed_

**_[Scene Change: Outside the castle Mulan]_**

_As Breguet got out of the castle he looked at the horizon_

"Hmm…." _He noticed four figures rushing to the castle _"Is that the Princess of Renais and her knight? HA HA HA! It must be my lucky day! The bards shall sing my accomplishment today! Although I thought that there was only one knight that escorted the princess, no matter." _Then he looked at his army_

"Quickly men!" _he yelled_ "Go to your positions, we cannot let the princess or her knight get to Frelia! And kill the other two people!" _he ordered_

**_[Scene Change: A hill to the right of the castle Mulan]_**

"Sir Gilliam, is that Mulan? Have we already reached Frelia's border?" _A blonde man in green armour asked _"Aye, we have. Her Highness, Princess Tana should be inside the castle." _Said the blue armored man named Gilliam_

**"**But look-" _The man said as he was surveying the battlefield_ "-the countryside is crawling with Grado soldiers! Where's the castle guard? Has Mulan already fallen? Are we too late?

**"**Too tough to say from here. Princess Tana's in no danger if they want her as a bargaining tool. We men of the Eastern Watch will see her to safety."

**"**Yes…Yes, of course. We must not give up. We must move onwards and reclaim the castle, then we shall ride forth to Princess Eirika's aid.

"Don't be hastily. I have stronger armor than you do. I shall take lead, you watch my back."

**_[Scene Change: The lower fort near the castle]_**

"Ummm…Sir Seth, Eirika Did you two understood my plan?"

"I shall divert the bulk of the army while you two will attack the knight in the castle's gate. Although I am impressed by the way you thought of things."

"Err…" _Rei blushed _"I-it's rather simple really most of the soldiers move more quickly than the knight in the gate and that even though their objective is either to kill or capture Eirika they'll be focused on you since you would pose a bigger threat to them."

"Bu-but Sis!" _Alice tugged her sister _"What can I do? I could help you fight." _She pulled out an Elfire tome_ "Mother trained me on how to use this."

"NO! Even though Mom trained you, you're too young to fight and that I can't lose you, you're my only sister."

"But sis!" _Alice yelled _"No buts! Please Alice I don't want you hurt and I promise when you have a safer tome to use and an easier battle I'll let you fight alongside with me, ok?."

"Ok sis. But please be careful!" _ She said as she hugged her sister_

_After an hour or two of fighting Seth had noticed his student fighting alongside a knight and began to gallop to talk with him_

"Franz, is that you? I'm relieved to see you're still in one piece!"

"Y-yes…and you as well, General. As long as you lead us, sir, the Knight of Renais cannot lose!" _The cavalier named Franz said_

"Franz, you and I must work together to protect Princess Eirika. I want you to ride with us."

"Sir, Yes Sir! With honor, sir!"

_As the fighting continued Breguet noticed that his men are dying _

"Bah, what a worthless lot of curs I've been assigned!"

_Then he noticed Eirika and Rei are charging at him_

"Huh? This is new, the princess and her protector are charging at me? Do they want to die quickly?" _As he said that he didn't noticed an arrow flying towards him but it had bounced off his armor_

"Uh-Oh! My arrow just bounced off him."

"Don't worry. It's just a minor setback to the plan but you'll get him eventually."

_As Eirika fought him Rei studied his movements and noticed something about it _"Hmmm….He swings as he walks, he swings first his right then his left exposing the unarmored parts." _She thought then noticed Eirika downed _"Oh no Eirika's in trouble!" _She rushed to Eirika's side _"Eirika? Eirika are you ok?" _Then she stood and got ready to fight him _"Come at me!"

"Brave girl wants to die, huh?" _He charged as Rei expected then she shot an arrow to the exposed part and he winched in pain _"ARRGGGG! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS GIRL!" _he yelled not long as he noticed an arrow coming at him and then hitting his leg then he moved closer to attack her_

"He-he can still move?" _The now scared Rei said but remembered her mother's teachings _"No. I won't be scared. I must remain focused at the battle." _She said as she took a defensive stance while studied the now wounded knight then came up with a plan_

"I'll have to use this then." _She unsheathed her family's heirloom then looked at the side of it then read _"Masamune…" _As the wounded knight got into range she sliced and then cutoff his hand with a swift attack _"AGGGRRRRR!" _the knight then fell to his knees then punched Rei which sent off the girl flying just a few meters of where she stood earlier_

"Rei…" _Eirika noticed that Rei is not moving an inch then looked at the one armed knight walking towards her then shouted _"Leave her alone! I'm the one you want!" _Then she attacked the knight and he fell without much resistance and then quickly got Rei up_

"Is-is it over?" _Rei asked _"Yes."

_Then the two noticed four figures coming to help them and then one of the figures came running to Rei_

"S..sis. _*sob*_ I...I thought you were going to die…" _Alice said as she began to cry _"I'm sorry for making you worry Alice." _She said as she was comforting her sister _

"Now let us go into the castle. Her Highness must be in trouble." _Gilliam said as he _

"Umm…Sir Knight-" _Rei asked then she noticed the green armored cavalier _"-and Sir Green Knight. I am Rei Hikari and she is my younger sister Alice." _She pointed to Alice _"Now that you have known our names, may I ask yours?" _She pointed to the two_

"My apologies milady, I am Franz a knight of Renais." _Said the green cavalier_

"And I am Gilliam."

_The six, after the introductions, have gone into the castle and had found Tana then they went on to Frelia's capital_

**End Chapter 2.**


	4. Chapter 2x

**A/N: A filler chapter (I think just correct me if I'm wrong), it's fun to imagine what would happen if what size we wear is not available, right? **

**Gaiden Chapter 1: In with the new out with the old**

_Eirika and her companions have liberated the border castle. Alongside Princess Tana of Frelia, they ride to the Frelian capital._

_**[Scene: Castle Frelia]**_

"Oh, Tana… I'm grateful to see that you're safe and home again! You've no idea how much I was worried when I heard you were under attack at the border, Mulan." _The king said as he was hugging his daughter then straightened up _"You are not to leave again without my permission. Do you understand?"

"Please don't be mad, Father. Look, I come bearing good news." _She smiled at her father _"Eirika! Come out now!"

_Eirika then enters the throne room_

"King Hayden, I am pleased to see you again, even in these sad times."

"Ah, Eirika! It does my heart good to see you safe."

"Thank you. I was able to escape the castle before Renais fell. But I'm not sure if my father…"

"Yes. I…have received word of your father."

"Your Highness? Please tell me. Is-is my father safe?"

"…My friend King Fado…did not survive the fall of Renais Castle."

"…No, it...it cannot be…"

_Eirika looked down and then Seth, Rei and Alice entered the room but had said nothing to the situation at hand_

"Rest assured, Grado shall be punished for its cowardly act, and this is Frelia's promise. Eirika, please stay here and rest. I cannot imagine how exhausted you must be."

_Eirika said nothing_

"King Hayden. You know of Prince Ephraim's disappearance, do you not?" _Seth inquired_

"Yes, we had heard that the prince and his men hound Grado at every turn. It is said that he has led his forces into the empire itsself. Intelligence reports suggest he had crossed the border and now fights in Renvall."

"My brother… He fights on? Even now?" _She looked up_

"Yes. My Pegasus knights bought this information at a great price. Even though Renais has fallen, he charges into the enemy's heart. He is truly Fado's son… What a valiant youth, I wish that I knew whether he remains unharmed, but I do not."

"King Hayden, I thank you for your offer, but I cannot stay. I intend to ride to my brother's side with reinforcements."

"I cannot allow it. I know how you feel, but this plan is suicide. I would be betraying Fado's memory if I allowed any harm to befall you. Stay here, rest and mourn. Leave this war to the warriors."

"I know that you mean well, Your Majesty. However, I have already lost my father and my twin brother is in peril. My brother, he is a part of me… I cannot rest here in peace while he risks his life."

"No. Renais has no more army, Grado's forces had decimated it. I wish that Frelia could provide you with support, with soldiers, but…" _The king looked to the right window then back at Eirika_ "My son, Innes, is on his way to meet the empire's forces. We cannot spare a single brigade and your own retinue of knights cannot possibly face Grado alone. Are you so determined to go?"

"Yes… With apologies."

"…As resolute as your father, eh? What am I to do in the face of such foolhardy determination? Vanessa." _He called_

_A green haired female knight appeared_

"Here, your Highness!" _She saluted at the king_

"Moulder."

_A priest appeared _

"You called, my king?"

"Gilliam."

_He appeared_

"Yes, sire?"

"You three are to accompany Princess Eirika of Renais into Grado territory. I expect each of you to provide aid and support for her brother."

"Hmm. Quite a grave responsibility you've given us, Your Highness."

"No matter what obstacles may appear, we shall perform our duty."

"Our lives are yours."

"These are some of my most trusted and stalwart vassals. They will, no doubt, prove themselves quite valuable on your journey. Remember, you are venturing behind enemy lines. You will need supplies, I will have a supply convoy readied to carry your weapons and provisions. It will remain at your side, no matter how far afield you venture."

"King Hayden, I... Thank you."

"No, save your thanks for your return… with your brother, Prince Ephraim."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

_After the conversation with the king Rei and Alice headed up to the fitting room to get new armor_

"Ahh. There you are sweetie." _The tailor said as she was bringing out a measuring tape _"Come, come we need to quickly find you two a suitable armor for your journey."

"Umm…. should we?" _Alice began to ask _"Yes, otherwise I cannot measure you two properly."

_They undress themselves uneasily and the tailor had begun measuring them_

"Oh my… This is... bad."

"Ummm… is there a problem?" _Rei asked_

"Yes, unfortunately we don't have the right size of armor for you two to wear."

"Oh…" _Alice was disappointed upon hearing the tailor's words_

"Don't worry my dears, we can make one. Yuki!" _the tailor called_

_'Yuki? Maybe…' Rei thought_

"Yes, Mam…" _Yuki came then looked at Rei_ "Rei?" _she asked_

"Yuki… is that you?"

"Yes Rei… I'm glad to see you again." _Yuki and Rei smiled at each other and then Yuki looked at Alice _"Hmm…I don't recognize you, who are you little one?"

"I am Alice Hikari."

"Hikari? Then that means you're Rei's younger sister, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Wow that's wonderful…and you're so cute." _Then she began to hug Alice_

"So Miss Rosa had another-"

"No Yuki, she's-"

"Eerrmm…"_ The tailor got the attention of the three _"I know that you all would like to chat but-" _then she looked at Rei and Alice_ "-you two need to be ready by dawn."

"We're sorry mam." _They answered_

_Yuki and the other Tailors began cutting tough fabrics and asked the blacksmith to forge a light steel breastplate and by 4 in the afternoon Yuki and the other tailors have finished their armor then both of them fitted it_

_**A/N: Imagine that Rei is wearing Nephenee's Soldier Armor but with a short a bit over the knees skirt and no helmet.**_

"Wow… You're amazing Yuki! It doesn't impede my movements. Although it's a bit heavier than this though."

_**Now imagine that she is now holding Lyndis's clothes with some leather armor bits.**_

"Wait you still wore that even if it's quite old?"

"Well… it reminds me of mom… well… it's her's anyways…" _Then she took the red cape that was used as a makeshift bag then attached it to her new armor_

"That… red cape… is it?"

"Yes… it was-" _she was interrupted by her sister's whinnying_

_**Imagine that Alice is wearing a shrine maiden's clothes but more loose and has some leather armor bits.**_

"Why? How come my clothes doesn't look too different to my old ones?" _Alice asked Yuki_

"Well… umm…. it looks good on you, it's ummm… more loose and ummm… it can hold much more items."

"But-but my point is that why doesn't it look different from what I wore."

"Alice, calm down. There may or may not be a reason why but Yuki is right it does look good on you."

"_*sigh*_ Alright you win sis… I'll… go to our room and prepare the things we'll need." _Alice then left _

"Anyways the cape is his right?"

"Yes… it reminds me of him too much that I can't let this go."

"Well that idiot for a brother always got into trouble-" _She then looked down_ "-but I never expected him to just… pass away like that…"

"But Sir T'yshvarr even though was heart-broken when he learned about what happened,he still moved on right?"

"We all did Rei."

_After they had their talk Rei went on to her room to find that her map was missing_

"Alice wake up. My map's missing."

"Umm…It's in my bag."

"Why? It's quite important in case we get lost."

"You remember what happened years ago when we were asked by mom to deliver good to another village."

"Err… True but that's-"

"Sis, let's just get to sleep. We need to be ready."

_Then both of them slept_

**End Gaiden Chapter 1.**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/n: a very late update…. Again, well at least this is done and I am proud that I finished this… although the lack of viewers is disheartening to me but I think it doesn't mean that people don't like the fic. **

**Chapter 3: Like Father, like Son**

**_After all of the preparations that have been done, the small army of Princess Eirika began to march towards Grado in order to find her Brother Epharim. Her army's first stop is Ide, a remote village which was part of Renais until recently. Here the Eirika and her small army witnessed the devastation that was brought by the hostile forces with their own eyes._**

**"We'll travel south through the village Ide-" ****_Rei pointed to a dot on the war map _****"-then we will head downwards toward Serafew into the Gradian territory."**

**"Milady, it is a sensible plan but as long as we would avoid any run-ins with the Grado forces." ****_Moulder had said_**

**"Princess Eirika. Shall I scout ahead for I can take my Pegasus to the skies to spot for any hostile units?" ****_Vanessa politely asked_**

**"Remember your Highness we are yours to command."**

**"Yes. Please do but be wary of archers, Vanessa."**

**"Yes your Highness."**

**_As Vanessa flew she saw bandits coming towards a remote village_**

"Hey, boss! We've found a few more villages, ripe for the picking." _A bandit said_

"One, two, three… Ha ha ha! I love a good war! With all those soldiers preoccupied, we're free to pillage as we please! Alright, Bone you're in charge. Grab everything that's not nailed down and bring it to the hideout."

"I'm on it, boss."

**_[Scene Change: Inside the village]_**

"Dad! Bandits, approaching!" _the young boy said_

"Hmm… I'm getting you out of here, Ross. You stay close to me!"

**_[Scene Change: Outside the village]_**

"Alright boys let's start with that village over there! Cut down any fool that gets in your way. I'm heading west around the mountains to the other villages."

"Arrrrrrgggg!"

"Ross, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just a scratch! You're a warrior, Dad and I am your son. I won't be beaten so easily."

"Don't be so foolish… We need to get you some help." _Then the man cried for help_ "Someone! Anyone! Please help my son!"

"Ah! This looks serious. I must report back to Princess Eirika at once." _Vanessa then flew to the Princess_ "Princess Eirika, I have bad news. The village to the east has been besieged by bandits."

"Bandits?!"

"Oh no! We must help the villagers." _Alice said_

"It seems we have encountered our first obstacle. We must move quickly or else we might attract some attention to ourselves but…." _Moulder said_

"No, we must help them. I cannot stand by and watch my people be in horror anymore. Vanessa can you enlighten us on the situation?" _The princess asked_

"Yes your Highness. I have spotted two villagers, one is injured and appears to be only a child."

"Father, can you heal the injured boy?"

"Yes but unfortunately I cannot since he is too far away. I need to be closer to him" _Then he said to the flyer_ "Vanessa, can you bring the boy here?"

"Yes, leave it to me. I'll bring the boy here."

_Then she flew over the mountains_

"Rei have you already formulated a plan to defeat the bandits?"

"Yes I have. Everyone please come closer…" _she then pulled out blue, green and red pieces and began to discuss her plan _"Based on what Dame Vanessa had seen the bandits are on the east village…" _she then put red pieces near the village _"…and two villagers…" _then she put two green ones _"…and I have noticed there are some bandits below, in the mountains…" _she put some more red pieces _"…now Eirika, Father Moulder, Alice and I will go to the two villages nearby while Sirs Gilliam, Seth and Franz will go south to warn the south village and keep the bandits at bay."

_After she discussed the plan they all quickly move to their designated locations and then Vanessa have returned to the four heading for the nearby village_

"Father Moulder here's the boy."

"No! Take me back there! I need to help my dad!" _the boy tugged his arm as the knight tried to calm him down_

"Child, calm down and let me heal you then you."

"My name's Ross son of the Great Garcia and I don't need healing, it's just a scratch. I need to go back and help in defending the village."

"Don't worry Ross." _Eirika said_ "Please Father quickly heal his wounds and..." _she looked at Vanessa _"…Vanessa please take Ross out of the battlefield."

"What? No! I can help. Even though I am young I know how to fight and that my dad is fighting all by himself would give me the reason to come along."

"Hmmm… I see your resolve, I will allow you to fight but please be wary, do not be so hasty with your decisions and stay close to us."

"Let's go down south and meet up with Sir Seth." _Alice suggested _

"Ross, your father is still on the other side of this mountain right?" _Rei asked as_ _Ross nodded _"Dame Vanessa, can you get the boy's father and meet us down?"

"Yes Milady. I will get the boy's father and quickly move south."

"Good and please be careful."

_As soon as she said that the knight have flown across the mountain to the east village_

**_[Scene Change: South Village]_**

_Although tasked with a difficult objective, they have managed to warn the villagers of the incoming bandits now they have to hold the line till the rest of the group arrives_

"Sir Seth, we have bandits coming from the south mountains."

"Thank you Franz. If you haven't spotted the incoming bandits we would have been flanked."

_Then Seth took notice of a nearby battle between two bandits and the Frelian knight, which looks like he is out of breath_

"Sir Gilliam, are you alright?"

"Yes." _He exhales _"These bandits are tough but they don't have the power to defeat us."

_After 30 minutes of fighting the three saw the rest of the group come to them_

"Princess." _the General saluted_

"Seth are there any more bandits around?"

"A few are left…" _then he looks at the mountain _"…most, if not all, of them are up in the mountains."

"Alright then let us press on."

_Then they noticed the Pegasus knight have returned with an injured man riding along. After which she help the man off and Father Moulder began to heal the man's wounds._

"Thank you good people." _Then the man noticed at his son _"Ross, get out of the battlefield. You might get yourself killed."

"No! I will not. Dad you trained me how to fight, to survive I know how to take care of myself and those who are important to me."

"It is true. The boy managed to kill one of the bandits all by himself earlier."

"Hmmm… You're strong enough fight a bandit, eh? Well if that's the case, I won't force you to run away."

"Thanks dad."

_The fighting continued for 30 minutes more and were victorious._

"Hmm…"_Seth looked at the fighter closely_ "Good sir are you the great Garcia, the one who fought for Renais?"

**_The fighter did not answer_**

"Do you know who he is Seth?"

"He was a troop commander for Renais until around ten years ago. When I was a recruit, the soldiers used to tell so many tales about him. They called him a daring and fearless fighter for Renais. Master Garcia, you must know the peril our homeland faces right now… Can we impose upon you to lend your strength to Renais once again?"

"No, I'm sorry…I had made my decision long ago…I cannot be a soldier anymore."

"Master Garcia…"

"I have seen what are the costs of my duty. My wife fell ill and had died and left me a child…"

_The group was speechless and still Garcia continued_

"I…stood by my wife's grave and promised that I would take care of my son. I abandoned my duties in order to protect only my son."

_Then Ross spoke up_

"You fool! This-this is non-sense! If you would not come I will! I respected you dad. I know that you gave up being a soldier just to protect me but why would you be giving up the passion of being a fighter? Can't you even accept the truth that I can take care of myself?"

"Ross…"

"What? You want to challenge me? Fine! I won't lose to you or anyone!"

"Heh… Looks like my son isn't a boy anymore… He grew up into a man when my eyes where close. Alright I have raise my son good…good enough to be on his own. Princess you have us to command"

"Thank you for your help Sir Garcia, Ross."

_After which, one of the villages kindly offered them refuge for the night as a thanks to what they've done but they have declined the offer._

**_[Scene Change: Night in Forest]_**

"Ephraim…"

_Hiding behind the tree Rei noticed Eirika in her lonesome and wanted to ask why but quickly pushed the thought out_

_'Maybe she needs to be alone…for a while.'_

"…"

_Then she noticed someone in blue bumped into Eirika_

"Oops! Beg your pardon, miss." _The man runs off_

"Hey!" _Both Seth and Rei went to Eirika_

"Princess, are you all right?"

"Y-yes… Someone bumped into me is all. I was shaken."

"Hmmmm?" _Seth noticed something was missing_ "Your Highness, where is your bracelet?"

_'Bracelet? She wore a bracelet… how come I did not noticed it?' Rei thought_

"My bracelet? It's… gone. Where could it be? Did that man—"

"I'll find him!" _Both Rei and Eirika were shocked at his sudden answer_

"Don't worry about it, Seth. That bracelet was a gift from my father, but Ephraim needs our help. I can't let sentimentality get in the way of my duty."

"No, Princess… We must retrieve your bracelet no matter of the cost. You cannot lose it. Let us go with haste."

"Right let's inform the others."

_They began to alert the rest of the group about the situation and began to march to where the Thief went._

**End Chapter 3**

**Again I'm really sorry for the late update to much School work really but at least it's done but still don't expect me to update quickly.**


End file.
